Opiniones paternales
by kitsune96
Summary: Igneel, Metallicana y Grandine reflexionan un poco acerca de los gustos de sus hijos en el amor NaLu, GaLe, RoWen


Desde que los dragones habían vuelto para reunirse con sus hijos estos debían admitir que compartían bastante más con los humanos de lo que hacían incluso cuando sus cachorros eran pequeños. Porque había que decirlo: una cosa es recoger un niño humano y otra, muy distinta, era compartir con ellos durante un buen rato en una de sus fiestas.

Y eso era lo que ellos tres estaban haciendo en ese momento. En su forma humana, eso sí, todavía existían humanos que se cagaban encima al ver dragones volando por sobre sus cabezas, así que mejor evitar problemas

—oye, Grandine, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —Metallicana preguntó eso luego de tragar el trozo de hierro hecho por la maga de escritura mágica (y no, esa palabra "iron" no tiene un corazoncito en la "O"). La dragona observaba atentamente un punto muerto, ante la pregunta sonrió

—No mucho, solo pensaba que estoy feliz de haber vuelto en este momento, creo que mi hija va a necesitarme cerca—

— ¿por qué lo dices? — interrogó Igneel. Ella señaló un lugar con el dedo

—Miren eso— los dos observaron como Wendy charlaba animadamente con Romeo. Incluso para seres de otra especie, se notaba bastante que estaban, quizás, demasiado juntos (y en una actitud de "aquí no existe nada más")

—por eso lo digo, vaya, quien diría que mi pequeña encontraría a su pareja tan pronto— comentó la dragona verdaderamente feliz. Miró con confusión a sus compañeros, quienes la miraban sorprendidos

— ¿qué pasa? —

—Es solo que…— Igneel no quería ofenderla, por lo que hallar las palabras para expresarse era…difícil

—Pensé que cuando tu hija se acercara a un macho tu saltarías en plan "mami sobre protectora" y le arrancarías la cabeza al pobre iluso— Metallicana podía ser excesivamente directo, pero el dragón de fuego no negaba que estaba de acuerdo con él

—ah, eso. Admito que en una situación normal quizás si sería así, pero…ese niño me agrada—

— ¿en serio? ¿Qué gracia tiene ese enano para caerte bien? — el insulto habría tenido más afecto si Metallicana no llamara "enano" a Gajeel (causando traumas en la gente de pequeña estatura, quienes pensaban "si él es enano, ¿qué queda para mí?")

Grandine ordenó sus ideas por un momento

—es amable, caballeroso, se preocupa mucho por ella, la trata de forma respetuosa y tiene el suficiente potencial como mago como para protegerla de ser necesario— se explicó —además, por lo que veo, la hace feliz y él mismo parece querer permanecer a su lado. Está aprobado— a medida que hablaba, Grandine asentía con la cabeza, genuinamente convencida de que la pareja que su pequeña hija quería escoger era la adecuada.

Ante este razonamiento, Igneel levantó una ceja y miró a Lucy, la Heartfilia estaba con aquella maga alcohólica de pelo café

—bueno…supongo que la pareja de mi hijo también está bastante bien— comentó

—No pareces muy seguro—

—no es que no lo esté, solo que no lo había pensado— admitió el dragón mirando a la rubia —Natsu nos presentó de manera un poco…extraña—

Porque lo primero que había hecho su cachorro (que, bueno, en realidad ya no era un crio. No físicamente, al menos) después del emotivo reencuentro había sido arrastrar a esa chica frente a él y decir "Lucy, él es Igneel. Igneel, ella es Lucy" lo gracioso de la situación era que tanto ella como el dragón notaron que eso tenía toda la pinta de un chico presentándole a su padre a su futura esposa, pero Natsu no parecía notarlo

—Mi hijo es un poco cabeza dura— admitió el dragón de fuego dando un suspiro —pero estoy seguro de que pronto reaccionará ante los acosos de ese espíritu estelar, si él mismo no lo nota, el instinto lo hará por él— el instinto de un dragón de proteger a su hembra

—pero, si esa chica es la pareja que el enano escogió, ¿qué piensas tú de eso? — Igneel volvió a mirar a la maga

—me agrada para él. Quiero decir, lo cuida bastante, pero también lo hace frenar apropiadamente y le pone los pies en la tierra cuando es necesario. Por otro lado, me gusta ese espíritu de auto superación que tiene, creo que será una buena madre para mis nietos— declaró encogiéndose de hombros —además, creo que para los estándares de una hembra humana es bastante bonita— comentó

— ¿y tú? ¿Qué piensas de la pareja de tu hijo? — preguntó Grandine a Metallicana. El dragón miró a Levy por un momento

— ¿oye, estás bien? — Interrogó Igneel —te quedaste congelado—

—no es que no me agrade, pero…—

— ¿Pero…?— el dragón se tiró al piso en cuatro de forma dramática y luego empezó a golpear el suelo

— ¡por qué, por qué, por qué! —

— ¿por qué, qué? — interrogó Grandine ya un poco fastidiada

— ¡Mírala! — Gritó el dragón señalándola — ¡joder, es tan pequeña, le llega al hombro con suerte! — Él verdaderamente parecía histérico — ¡si bien en la guerra Gajeel puede protegerla en la cama va a destrozarla! — Seguía pegándole al suelo — ¡ella es realmente una buena opción para mi hijo, pero ¿por qué mierda Gajeel tiene que ser tan lolicon?! ¡Yo no le enseñé eso! — y siguió llorando mientras golpeaba el suelo.

A Grandine e Igneel les resbaló una gotita por la sien

—Con un padre así…— comentó la dragona —no me sorprende que el hijo esté como está— ella miró al pelinegro que fastidiaba a su pareja en un infantil intento por llamar su atención. Igneel suspiró

—a veces pienso que debía haber educado un poco mejor a Natsu en ese aspecto— dijo Igneel observando cómo su hijo se acercaba a la Heartfilia de manera algo…invasiva. Grandine sonrió

—bueno, al parecer mi hija sabe comportarse. A diferencia de esos otros dos— se burló la dragona

Metallicana seguía llorando porque aquella pequeña y agradable joven era víctima del lolicon de su hijo

—Por favor, veamos si dices eso cuando se haga latente el instinto de toda hembra de ser madre…no me sorprendería que ese chico saliera horriblemente abusado— Grandine fingió que el comentario no le afectó en lo absoluto

—Cuando ese momento llegue— intentó dar vuelta la mesa —estoy segura de que Wendy podrá tomarlo adecuadamente. A diferencia de _cierto par_—

Y mientras el dragón de hierro seguía llorando y Grandine se regodeaba de su victoria, Igneel pensó que quizás, solo quizás, debería tener una pequeña conversación con Natsu.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era necesario. Eso fue lo que creyó cuando notó que una mirada chocolate seguía a su hijo con la vista. Si, quizás Natsu se comportaba de manera demasiado parecida a un dragón y a un crio, pero a esa chica no parecía disgustarle.

Y eso estaba bien.

* * *

Hola, que hacen? yo aqui disfrutando mis vacaciones (voy a acabar usando lentes de tanto leer) y decidi dejar de ser vaga y escribir un poco (si, ya se que tengo pendiente el capitulo de "como conquistar un hada", pero, oigan, no pude resistirme a este one-shot)

Si les gusto agradeceria que le lo dijeran y si lo odiaron, tambien. La verdad es que esto nacio con el ultimo capitulo que salio del manga (spoiler) mori con Silver diciendole a Juvia "¿eres la mujer de Gray?"(fin del spoiler) y me pregunte que opinarian los dragones al respecto...el resultado de mis cabilaciones esta aqui

Se me cuidan

P.D: Gajeel es un lolicon XD


End file.
